


How to Train Your Pedophile

by totally_friendly_max_content, zero_kun



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Burnplay, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Panties, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Scent Kink, Shota, Smut, Teleiophile Max, Underage Sex, Underwear Kink, Wax Play, pedophile David
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_friendly_max_content/pseuds/totally_friendly_max_content, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Unhappy with the planned days activity, Max decides to have his own activity time with David.  Fortunately David is always up for seeing Max's rope tying skills and Max knows just how exploit David's good nature.  There is nothing Max loves more than exploiting David's nature, never mind what that is.





	1. Ropes that bind us

The sweltering sun beat down upon the camp as the trio lays under a tree, trying to find some relief in its dappled shade but to no avail. A collective air of dread was emanating from the two boys. David had announced earlier this morning that hiking was on the day's activity list.

While hiking isn’t Max’s least favorite activity, it is certainly one he is not up for today. He feels tired and miserable with having to deal with David telling him what kind of species every single tree was for what felt like the billionth time. “God, I really don't want to going hiking.”

Neil, on the other hand, complains on and on about how dirty and nasty he feels when he works up a sweat. “Yea, it's too hot, we could die of heat stroke!” he exclaims with a bit of exaggeration. The showers had been out the day before leaving everyone with the sweat from weight training remaining over the night. 

Watching the others handle their strength with ease was very frustrating and he just wanted an extra day of weekend to make up for everything. A day of hanging with friends sounded sweet.

There were many ways Max could deal with a final activity day of the week; He could put up with it and go on the hike while making the odd sarcastic remark.

While Nikki was at first enthusiastic about the hike, through peer pressure she relents and sides with Max and Neil on the matter. After all, she can still burn energy and have adventures with her friends without the hike. For starters, she could use ideas for distracting Gwen that were coming easily to her overly excited mind.

Group teasing and snark weren’t good enough. Today was different. Today, after dealing with David all week, called for something more drastic and hopefully, Max thought to himself, more relaxing. 

This called for a plan with his friends to get the counselors out of the way, so Nikki, Neil and Max concoct a plan to avoid the hike, under the lush green tree.

"Ok, so you two distract Gwen all day and I'll handle David." Max elaborates, in their little group huddle, as a nice cool breeze sways the tree branches above them.

Then they could lay back and enjoy themselves and use David’s phone to look at boobs and David’s credit card to order something tasty like either pizza or maybe chinese.

Nikki grins, she is always glad to make any sort of chaos and use any of her boundless energy. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she sprints off to find Gwen with Neil lagging behind her trying to keep up, leaving Max to take care of David. 

David had got up bright and early just like he always did. He was just so very excited. Another day at his favorite camp in the world and showing everyone all the best bits was too much for him to handle. He bounced around the mess hall excited and enthusiastic for what the new day had in store. Hiking after all was one of the personal favorite activities.

Kicking open the door to the mess hall, Max shouts. “David! Where are you!?”

Popping his head out from around the corner, David gave Max his best positive look complete with shining eyes. “Yes Max, what can I do for you?” The cheerfulness in his voice is only matched by the smile from ear to ear.

A fiendish smirk worms it's way to Max's lips. “I just wanted to show you what I learned from knot tying yesterday.” 

Fooled, David naively takes the bait. “Oh Max I would love to see how much you've progressed in knot tying, you know you seem to have a real knack for it,” he says pleased that Max of all the campers would have any interest in impressing him, “but can you show me quickly our group hike is scheduled to start soon.”

“Oh but David, you wouldn’t want to put me off having an interest in camping, would you?” turning to leave the mess hall. “Come on we need to go to my tent.”

Feeling guilty, David bends to Max's wishes. "Ok, but why do we need to go to your tent for you to show me."

Thinking of a quick excuse. "Because that's where all the rope is, idiot."

“Maaaax language.” David draws out. 

“Shut up,” says Max entering his tent. “Why don't you just sit on my cot.” Max takes off his hoodie tossing it in the corner, it being a sweltering hot day is the main reason why he doesn't want to go on the stupid hike.

David settles down, relaxing as Max pulls out a long length of rope. To his surprise, Max didn’t merely tie the rope to more of the rope. Instead Max wraps a bit around his ankles and starts to tie them. David smirks wondering if Max really thinks he’s going to fall for that when Gwen could save him so easily. 

He let Max cut off the circulation to his feet, sure that he would be free any time now. Any time now Gwen would open the tent flap up and then they could start hiking as a glorious team. Max finishes up on his feet and jumps onto the cot. “Now I'll tie up your hands and we’ll be…”

“Max, I can overpower you really easily.” the tall, lanky man points out.

“But you wouldn’t want to discourage me.” Max pulls David’s arms behind his back. “You are usually so good at encouraging me and who knows, if you submit enough, I might even give you a whole smile.” He grabbed another rope and wrapped it around David’s hands and put thought into keeping them just right. 

He had looked up a few ideas online because he knew he didn’t want David to pull himself out of his knots despite their tightness. The rope technique he had found involved creating a loose figure of eight with both hands then repeatedly wrapping the rope round to hold the hands both appart and tightly in place. As David realised what's happening he opens his mouth to scream. Instead he feels a sock get pushed into his mouth. He tries to spit it out but feels more get pushed in.

Looking at Max, David hopes to gain some sympathy. Pouting he tries to get Max to stop but Max is relentless in his control and laughing maniacally. Max then tries to push David down and make him lie on the bed but David resists. 

He isn’t just going to let Max do whatever he wants with him so easily. He wants to protest that they should be hiking, but other thoughts are pushing that away. Max smirks and asks, “Do you like my knots? I think they’re simple but effective.”

With Max's dirty sock securely in place, David can only mumble his response. “MmmhhhMmmm,” David struggles against the restraints, violently trying to break free from the rather sturdy cot, probably the only thing at the camp that isn't falling apart. In doing so the thin nylon ropes that bind his wrists and ankles cut into his skin the abrasions sting his wrists now sore and raw.

Max watches on as David tries to free himself, but all of his attempts to escape are in vain. The man’s arms pull the ropes tight and shakes him around. David's heartbeat hastens as the pain and helplessness of the situation begins to stir his cock to life.

“So, Davey, you hoping for Gwen to come and save you? Knowing Nikki, Gwen is half a mile away from us by now.” Max smirks then pulled out David’s phone. He took a few photos just so he could remember how helpless David was. They would be satisfying to look at later. It would be nice to have masturbation fodder that didn’t rely on the camp’s shitty wifi.

He looks down at David’s body and considers how he looks. Then Max came to David’s crotch. He glared at it, alarmed. “What the fuck David?”

David shifts his body in an attempt to hide his growing member. ”mhmhamfpm!”

“Oh, fuck, this changes everything. So what is it that’s exciting you?” Max placed a hand on the sock and almost removed it to get an explanation when he realised something. “You like the taste, right?”

With the sock loosened David manages to get it out of his mouth. “Max! This is highly inappropriate, let me go now!” David again struggles against the ropes that bind him to the cot, only to accidentally have a obscene moan escape his lips. 

Max laughs. Between laughs, he sputters out the words, “Highly inappropriate.” Max leaned down and felt the tent in David’s pants. “This is far fucking more inappropriate.” He pushed down on it and rubbed it with hands. “Feels different from mine too.”

“Max! Stop it now! I can't do this I'll lose my job and go to prison.” David starts to freaks out, he would never hurt a child but somewhere deep down he likes it, suddenly he feels a sting across his cheek. 

“Whoop de fucking doo. That would be a damn tragedy. It would fucking serve you right for being so annoying all the time.” Max felt a little bad about what he had said but not enough to stop. “Don’t worry, I can make you feel good.” He gave David a little slap and said, “What’s more no one will know about this. We’re all alone and you’re not that bad looking.” Max rubbed his face along David’s length.

“Aw, David, it’s the scent, isn’t it.” Kicking his red sneakers off, Max grinned and placed them next to David’s face. He then slowly pulled his pants off. He threw the skinny jeans to Neil’s cot and turned back to David who was deep in a bliss of scent.

Grabbing his hoodie from off the floor Max wipes the sweat from his face and looks at David’s flushed face. David looked unusually good and his eyes were full of admiration and lust. Max knew he wanted to take full advantage of his victim and smirked walking closer.

Max sat on David’s lap and considered his next move. “David? You like this, don’t you?” He then pulls his yellow shirt up over his head and pulls it off his body. In only his underwear he scoots his ass closer to David’s chest, sliding till their bodies were practically hugging each other. Max wraps his legs around and laughs, “We’re hugging and you fucking love hugs, don’t you. Bet this is the warmest hug you’ve ever had.”

“Why are you wearing Nikki’s panties?” the ginger hair man questions. The mere thought of Max in girls underwear is enough for him to give a little thrust. It knocks Max a little of balance but not enough to cause Max to do more than have a mildly surprised face. He turned back to a smirk within seconds.

“My parents gave me like two pairs of briefs and I got fed up of… Wait you know these are Nikki’s!” Max gives David a little slap and looks at the slap marks he's caused. The red marks on David’s soft skin was making Max feel hard. 

He put a finger along the laced waistband of the mint green panties and pulled them down with the one finger. Max purrs straddling the man naked, twirling his panties on his finger before tossing them to the side, his little hard on on full display. Teasing David more, he painfully undoes his shirt buttons one by one revealing his soft milky chest that's speckled with freckles and scars.

“Max please, I'm not like this, I-I don't like kids.” David pleads, his voice weak and cowardly.

“The hard dick under me says otherwise, you disgusting pedophile.” Max spat harshly as he grinded his perineum on David's mound.

David starts to cry at the accusation that he knows to be true.

“Awe shit touched a nerve there didn't I,” Max sighs taking pity on the older man. “Look David I'm a teleiophile, It means I'm attracted to adults.”

“How do you know what that is?” David asks shocked and bewildered at Max's knowledge.

“I'm not dumb: I look things up on your phone. It surprised me that you don’t have a fucking filter… or a password… or anything stopping me from using your store credit on shit now I think about it. You’re a huge moron when I put all this together.”

Between sniffles. “What's a password?” he asks sincerely curious. 

“Date me and I’ll tell you.” The words left Max’s mouth and he felt disbelief that he said them.

Lifting up the worn panties, Max stood up and pulled David’s face towards himself and then pulled the panties down over David’s face. He smiled as David nearly creams himself right then. 

David inhales the sweet scent of the young boy’s panties relishing in it. It helped that there was even a little bit of Nikki’s scent still mixed in with Max’s. David exhales defeated, giving up all morality, giving into his primal urges. “No one and I mean NO ONE can know, ok?” 

“Fine, whatever.” Max agrees and begins to shift David around to untie him, beginning to do so, David protest to Max's intrigue and surprise. “Wait, make them tighter.” 

“Well I guess the videos I watched will come in handy after all. I really want to ride your cock. It’s making a nice impression in your shorts. I want to ram it in so much.” Max unbuckles David's shorts freeing his painfully hard erection.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” David warns, bashful about his size compared to the child. Max cocked his brow. None of the videos online he’d seen, seemed fazed about that. Plus he wanted this and David had to be aware that he knew what he was doing by now.

“We’ll do this again sometime with lubricant, okay but for right now we'll have to make our own.” Max crawls up David’s body and settles close to David’s face. “You can begin by pleasuring me.” He pulls on David’s hair puff roughly earning a moan and lifted up the panties just enough to expose his nose. 

Turning around Max sits on David's face, leaning forward he pushed along the edge of David’s underwear and revealed David’s cock in all its glory. Max is hardly long enough to reach it while dangling his cock over David’s chin ready for a good ass sucking. “Go on, pedo, pleasure me.”

David pokes out his tongue and slipped it up Max’s butt crack. Max is shocked by the sudden activity from David who was no longer acting like a beautiful porcelain doll, broken just for him, but rather like a lust filled slut broken just for him. Hungerly lapping at the young boy's velvet heat, he kisses his tender star enjoying every second of it. The sweet scent of sweat from Max's backside only further encourages his primal hunger.

David wants to hold and caress the boy. He longs to be a good influence but the ropes forbid the taboo touch of his dark mocha skin even in the most platonic of ways. Every time David pulls even a little on the ties, he finds himself longing to have the same amber skin push down on his dick riding him and fucking him silly.

Once Max's entrance was nice and relaxed, he lifted up his head and pushed deeper, feeling around trying to get deeper inside. To help, Max sat closer and soon started to ram himself down trying to get more of David’s tongue.

Max leans down and tries to get back to his plan of sucking David’s cock. David just feels so good though. Max sucks with in a surprisingly toothless fashion and wraps his tongue around every line of David’s dick. He had always hoped that cock would be nice but David’s was especially fun to explore and Max loved how David reacted to his tongue. Every suck lead to a moan from the man, that moan made his hole tingle and Max loved the control he had and that if he wanted he could turn pleasure to pain with a single movement. David was his and Max loved it.

Max needs more, he needs to be filled by David. Having used his spit to adequately lube David shaft, he feels that his ring of flesh is loose enough, relaxed enough to take on David's throbbing cock. 

Max's ass leaves David's mouth, David can feel the small boy adjusting himself on his body. Soon he feels a small hand on his swollen member then it is engulfed by a heavenly tight warmth that could only come from one place.

Max bottoms out at David's base, fully impaling himself. David's cock fills him completely. Max didn’t have much room inside of him and it hurt a little but with a frown he forced himself to take the cock in one go before flashing David a prideful look. Not even needing a drop of the encouragement David was about to give, Max continued. 

Using his tiny legs he lifts up, the movement earning a gasp from David as he goes back down, David's robust head brushes against his sweet spot, a spot he didn't even know he had. He sees stars as a wave of pleasure crashes through his body trying to replicate the feeling, he goes up and then back down again and David's cock hits the same spot. 

Max just moans obscenely exhaling his held breath from the immense amounts of pleasure he's deriving from David's manhood. Soon enough David's baby boy is bouncing up and down on this cock and they both are enjoying every second of it. Giving David a little slap, Max continues to ride David.

It isn't long before David loses control, his body clenches as he dumps his load filling his lover to capacity. His semen leaks from the boy's anus as Max continues to bounce a few more times before he climaxes, spurting his prepubescent seed all over David's chest. 

Max unmasks David taking off Nikki’s panties. Max looks at David fiercely. “David,” David is still in a spent daze and can barely make eye contact but the changes suddenly when Max firmly grips his balls. David's eyes widen as he twists in pain. “These are mine now, no one is allowed to give you pain but me, got it.” He announces confidently, giving his balls another squese for emphasis. 

“Yes, Max.” David squeaks out.

“That's Master now.” he demands.

David's raw wrists and ankles strain weakly against his restraints. He looks back and forth between his bound extremities. “Yes…. Master.” He utters, with a pure submissiveness to his voice.

“Good, now let me untie you.” Max responds with a dominating confidence to his voice. 

Max glances at his digital clock noting its well past the hike’s deadline. He accomplish his objective can gained so much more, a new pet. He unties David’s arms and looks at the red marks that wouldn’t go away for days and the way the ropes cut into his skin leaving them bruised, welted and very red. He had been successful with everything. There were little cuts and little blue areas. Released David rubbed along his wrists and smiled softly. He put his clothes back on and says, “We can’t do this again.”

Max didn’t even try to hold in his laughter. “You’ve just agreed to call me master. Don’t you want that smile?”

“You’ll give it to me…..Master.” a devious smirk came across David lips as he uttered the last word, Max must be rubbing off on him.

Max smiles in response. A truly genuine smile one of contentment and actual happiness, this experience has filled a void in Max's heart.

“Shame I can’t tell Gwen.”


	2. Waxy Maxy

David wasn’t used to nightmares but his dreams left him with an idea of how he could change Max. Max’s life would be different now that was for certain. At first the dreams were pleasant. Max kissing him, cuddling and giving him hickies. Max going home with him to share a bed with him permanently and sleep with him every day.

There were many faces around David. Each filled with disgust. Each belonged to Max. Some were older and drugged out, as though miserable from years of the memories of what David did to him. David could see in those Max’s eyes, the day he had spent with Max and how it would grow. Max crying. Max desperate for any sort of high. Max sleeping with more and more horrible people. People who wouldn’t respect him. David tried to pull one of the many Maxs into a hug and watched him instead disappear into smoke. The others laughed a bitter laugh. The laughter didn’t stop, even as David felt himself get dragged away. Before David saw the horror of the unknown, he got one last look at a Max hanging himself.

Sitting up sharply his mind is immediately flooded with the memories of yesterday as his cold sweat dampens his nightshirt. Memories of Max's dominating him, memories of him penetrating him. David rubs his sore wrists, the welts and bruising are still very apparent. David recalls his actions after the events in Max's tent. 

FLASHBACK

Leaving the tent David lifts his arm up sniffing his armpit, B.O. is one thing but even David can recognize the distinct scent of sex. The pungent fishy notes are obvious. Retrieving a change of clothes David decides to make a B-line for the showers.

While walking to the bath house, trying not to make any contact with anyone, his guilty conscience catches up with him.

The bath house is completely empty. Truly a blessing, no competition for hot water. Undressing in the small locker room David quickly walks to the nearest shower stall. He vividly remembers his hand trembling as haunting thoughts race through his mind. Turning the shower on as hot as it can go he begins to scrub his reddening skin. A cloud of steam rises as his mind begins to be clouded by a toxic guilty thoughts getting louder and louder in his mind.

“I'm horrible, I'm disgusting, I should rot in hell, I hurt a child, I'm terrible,”

David rubs his body raw trying to get rid of the skin crawling sinful scent on his body. The feeling of shame, guilt, and regret is overwhelming. The blood on his hands won't wash away. Defeated David presses his forehead against the wall of the shower stall, letting the hot water cascade down his neck and back while quietly muttering to himself. “Maybe this will all go away after a good night's sleep. Maybe Max and I can forget this day ever happened.”

FLASHBACK OVER

David places his right hand over his face parting his fingers revealing his right eye and lets out a soft dark chuckle. He thinks, “Maybe I’m just letting my guilt get in the way of reason. It can’t be that bad. Max is intelligent. He would be furious if he knew I was making him out so moe.”

Determined to make his lover happy David starts his day like any other cheerful and excited going to the counselors cabins bathroom he performs a bit of first aid on himself wrapping up his wrists in an ace bandage. 

Before David can leave to wake the campers like he does everyday, his very tired but astute co-counselor Gwen halts his advance. Gwen approaches David from behind as he is about to leave for his morning duties, placing her gentle hand on his shoulder she asks. " David are you cutting yourself, you can tell me what's wrong." Her voice is caring and soft ending with a small yawn. 

David jumps and turns, stumbling over his words. "Ah no, Ah yes. I mean no, it's complicated." His face now matching his hair. As one hand covers the others bandaged wrist. David quickly decides to tell a half truth. "Um I've been seeing someone in secret... My master can be a little rough sometimes." being sincere in his embarrassment only helps convince Gwen. 

Gwen's eyes widen in obligatory shock she is completely speechless that David has such a side. “Holy shit David. Congratulations on finally acting like an adult.” She pats him on the back and grins. Maybe they could finally talk about sex without David blushing. That had always made her feel so ridiculous. “So what’s he like? Is it Campbell? Always figured you’d like older men.” She then lets out a single laugh.

Relieved, David nervously says, “I can’t really tell you anything. He wouldn't like it.” He tries to think of something to imply it was Cameron.

“Well, you look like hell, there are some errands that need running why don't you take a break and a long drive into town.” She offers with an air of concern to her demeanor.

David dark baggy eyes from a lack of a good night's sleep is a sign she cant help but notice. Plus she doesn't really want to explain the injuries on David's wrist to the campers nor would he.

David wipes away a tear of relief. “Really, you think you can handle things on your own?” 

“Yea, don't worry about it.” She says giving him a more confident slap on the back.

The town is as ever plain and simple which usually David is up for but today, his mind is on more exciting things. He bites his lip. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea. He looks to see if there’s anywhere that might sell fetish supplies, his mind whirling with frustration. Maybe this is a hint that he’s not supposed to be doing this. He comes across a store called, “Helga’s Candles” and shrugs. 

At least he can pick up one fun item. He promises himself that he’ll find the rest later. He looks through the options and is disappointed to see mostly fruit scents and ocean breeze, whatever that's supposed to be, but then stumbles across a set of long dark green candles speckled with brown. Picking up the box he inhales the scent of pine, a heavenly aroma at least to him. The label of the scent he reads is simply Forest.

In David's absences Gwen snoops around his room for any clue to David's master's identity. She lifts up his mattress, pulls out drawers rifle through various papers. “Damn David your really keeping this underwraps.” Gwen mutters to herself finding nothing.

She considers asking the campers if they’ve seen anything strange. “Would that be inappropriate?” Not that she cares about scaring them with questions. More that David would have her fired if she suggested something strange. Though he could also be dense. With a shrug, she got back to her search.

Only searching a little bit more as to not arouse David’s suspicions, she relents to her idea of asking the campers. Bringing a stranger to camp could be dangerous although she sincerely doubts David would put the kids in any kind of harm's way.

It dawns on her that she must keep an eye on the campers as much as she’d like to keep to snooping, she should make sure they’re only mildly killing each other at best. She runs off to see if anything too bad is happening. At first it looks like nothing is wrong, then it occurs to her. Nothing is wrong! 

That wasn’t the Camp Campbell she knew. She looked around to see what could be causing this and soon noticed something especially strange: Max was smiling sweetly. His whole demeanor was relaxed and calm, like a load had been taken off his shoulders. Like his parents had decided to start caring. Like David had started crying in Max’s favourite way. This could have something to do with David and therefore maybe with his master. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, Gwen approached the boy and asked, “Are you blackmailing David?”

“Not yet.” Max put a hand on his chin and decided that he liked that idea. Max then cheerfully left Gwen to go hangout with Neil and Nikki but Gwen wasn't finished with him yet. 

Meeting up with his two friends in a small clearing, he finds them fighting. Neil is mixing a batch of chemicals while Nikki has jumped on his head biting at his scalp. 

Nikki yells, “He's trying to destroy nature!!”

“No I'm not! I'm trying to eliminate an invasive fungus, that's spreading through camp!”

Max shrugged and said, “Come on, why eliminate the fungus when we can use it.” He smiled and thoughtlessly added, “We could make Gwen miserable.”

Nikki and Neil stopped instantly, with Neil rushing up to Max shining a pen flashlight in his eye. “Who are you and what have you done with Max?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re not Max you’re… you’re happy?”

Max rolled his eyes. “What do you mean? Of course I’m happy. I’ve got D-” He stopped himself before he boasted about screwing David as much as he wanted to tell them. “David just where I want him.” He tried to turn his sweet smile into a smirk more fitting of someone who wanted to hurt his counselor.

“Mysteriously disappeared you mean.” Not really caring, Max gives a nod. “Have you pushed David off a cliff in the night?”

Neil shakes his head. “If Max had done that, Gwen would be freaking. He’s probably just picking up more camping shit from town.”

Max leans back and rests his head. This was fine. His friends were no longer fighting. David was bound to find something very David in town and he could think about the fun he could have with David later. He decides he needs to find an excuse to strike when the iron was hot and fuck David senseless. It was just a case of keeping his friends distracted. He looks around, but the memories of last night distract him. The thought of David struggling bound and willing to do anything he said, makes Max’s mind fuzzy and his cock excited.

Dark foreboding clouds crept over the town as David is leaving, following him much like the shame, guilt and regret he's trying to mentally evade. Pushing those thoughts and feelings to the back of his mind, he glances over at the scented candles, dog chew toy, collar and leash on the passenger side seat, they were the best he could find from the local shops. Deciding he will have to find better things online later, David makes do with the improvised toys he had found today and heads home content.

Diving down the old dirt road into camp, David parks and hops out, shoving the red rubber ball, collar and leash into his pockets, figuring it is be easiest to explain the candles. Taking in the other supplies from the trip that are for the camp, he briefly waves to Gwen letting her know he's back, entering the counselors cabin he places the camping supplies in the corner and then makes his way to his room. Entering, he unlocks his nightstand and stashes his pet supplies still with candles firmly under his arm.

He is glad that Gwen isn’t around, so he doesn’t have to explain a thing. Now he just wants to find Max and give him a surprise. Usually he’s just where you don’t want him. So that would be with other people. He decides to risk it, his lust for the boy too strong and making him too confident. 

Meanwhile Max is cheerfully enjoy the last bit of sunlight under the dappled shade of a giant oak tree. His mind wanders thinking about all the fun he will have with David and if David wants to cut him off… well he'll just have to resort to drastic measures.

With his usual cheer, David skips over to Max. It occurred to him that skipping might be too much but he was sure that not skipping could feel even less natural and if he was going to make Max happy we would have to be natural. He looked at the young boy who looked so relaxed and calm. Nothing could go wrong, if Max was in control David told himself. When he reached the boy he said, “I got you something while I was in town.” Max opened a eye but otherwise didn’t move. He waited for David to either impress him or utterly humiliate himself. David doesn’t speak for a few seconds then presented him with a small bag.

Max opens it up and looks inside. He looks at the blush on David’s face then back in the bag. “I think you got the wrong bag. There’s just candles in here.”

David bends down and whispers, “I want you to drip the hot wax on my skin.”

The young boy’s smirk grows. “Why Davey, we’re going to have an amazing relationship.” He put down the bag and stood up and gave David a brief little hug. “Don’t think this means I’ll be more pally than that with you. That hug was a one off.”

David decides he had to try the internet. Getting another hug in public alone would make it worthwhile. So delighted, is he, about Max’s open emotions he doesn’t notice Nikki slip closer to them. He’s instead focused on Max’s smile. It looked so sweet and made David happy for reasons that he assumed were pure love. Max too is enjoying David’s awkward emotions trying to hide his perversion while still looking so happy.

Nikki jumps up and says, “CANDLES! You got pine scented candles for Max! Everything here smells on pine. We’re in the forest.”

“A forest with britch and-” David then realises he was missing the point. Then he realises that was useful and continued arguing about trees with Nikki. David decides that he’s made his point and will hopefully play with Max later. His mind fills with possibilities. He can’t wait, but he knows he must. 

Leaving David attends to setting up the camp for the night. He still is a counselor and still wants to have the other campers happy. As he works memories of Max’s surprising sexual side come back to David’s mind and he feels a smile come to his face. He had enjoyed fucking Max, being dominated by the boy and wanted more.

Meanwhile Max is turing in for the night with butterflies in his stomach. He throws on an old pair shorts and takes off his hoodie to sleep for the night. “Good night Neil,” he mutters to the already unconscious boy snoring on the other side of the tent.

Laying in his cot sexually frustrated, the scent of David lingers. One of earth, wood even wildflowers probably from his shampoo. Max wants David, he wants him tonight, he wants him now. 

Bright flashes pierce the tents waterproof fabric, a short time later thunder cracks loudly from the distance. Pull up on his waistband to his shorts he's sees the queen's guard standing at attention. A sly idea forms in Max's head.

Getting off his cot he throws on his hoodie shoving two candles in the pocket. Leaving his tent he walks over to the counselors cabin as the storm in the distance continues to roll.

At the front door he bangs on it with his tiny fist with the other hand in his pocket trying to hide his tent. A few minutes later Gwen answers the door. “Max it's late go back to bed.” She says triedly.

David comes to the door shortly after her. “But Gwen I can't go to sleep,” just then a large crack of thunder echo threw out camp, Max took the opportunity and forced himself to flinch, continuing. “Can I sleep with you guys?” Max asked giving a subtle look to David while cowering in pseudo fear.

Being the kind hearted soul he is David offers instantly. “Aww Max sure you can sleep in my room…. On the couch, plus Gwen snores.” He's point out giving her a playful smile.

At this point Gwen is too tired to really care, shrugging. “Fine, I'm going back to bed.” she says turning around leaving to her room.

With an odd giddiness to his step Max follows David back to his room still hard as a rock.

Entering the familiar space Max hears David locking the door behind them.

David turns around to find Max standing in front of him butt ass naked, a candlestick in each hand and his cute little dick twitching. A wild sadistic grin is plaster on his face, Max was as eager and as ready as he would ever be.

David's heart begin to beat faster and faster in anticipation. His cock immediately swells at the site of the sexy young boy about to punish him for being a dirty pedo. Squatting down to Max's height David places a finger over Max's lips. “We have to be quiet ok,” standing back up he walks over and opens his nightstand drawer, continuing. “I got a couple other toys for us…. Master.” David coos taking off his shirt before putting on the dog collar and attaching the leash.

Max grins glad to be in this situation again and knowing that this time he can do whatever he wants. David hands Max the leash earning an immediate jerk down to Max's eye level. “That’s right, but don’t forget who the master is, now undress yourself, slowly. Strip for me, pedo.” he ordered in a hushed tone.

David drops his pants and boxers in one fell swoop, stepping out of them he kicks them to the side also being a bit too eager. 

Max then pushes David with one hand and David falls back onto the bed and opens his legs as he falls his own cock standing tall amid a small bed of freshly shaved fiery red pubes.

With a smirk Max bends down and pushes the cock around, considering his next move. He loves the sight of it. He looks over his options trying to choose just how to hurt his favourite fuck toy. He pulls the leash down so David is lying down while Max settles on his tummy.

With Max's ass crack keeping David's cock cozy he twists his torso reaching around and firmly grabs David's balls. “Do you remember who these belong to?” he asks quietly

“Yes.” David responds meekly.

“Yes what!?” Max asks snarling, while cruelly twisting the testicals in his fist. His little cock twitches at the sight of David wincing in pain.

“Yes,” a moan escapes his lip continuing in a low groan. “Master.”

“Good, now let's try out these candles.” reaching over Max's lights one of the candlestick from another candle on David's nightstand.

Letting the flame melt a bit of wax at the top he tilts the candlestick dripping drops of hot wax on to David's hairless pale chest. 

David let's out a rather loud. “Ahhhh.”

“Shut up idiot do you want Gwen to hear.” Max again snarls in a hushed tone. 

David timidly answear. “No,” Then he remembers the red ball he got still in the nightstand. “Wait one second.” he said twisting his torso reaching over to the night stand on his left, with his right hand he rifles through the drawer fetching a bright red hard rubber ball.

Placing the dog toy in his mouth David looks at Max nodding at him with a hot desperation in his eyes. David has been waiting for this for far far far too long. It felt like weeks. He rests on the bed, ready to let Max tie him up. He didn’t care how Max did it, just as long as he made the man feel helpless.

Max improvises giving the lit candle to David to hold, starting by grabbing a belt to tighten the dog toy to David’s mouth then he gets rope from the corner of David's room. He lazily binds David to his bedpost the knots were certainly not his most exemplary work but they did the trick and making David feel helpless and not in control. David wants to praise Max’s imagination but naturally couldn’t.

Twisting his bound hand David motions for Max to take it.

“Eager much you dirty pedo.” Max whispers, taking back the lit pine scented candle stick.

Tilting the candle Max drips wax on to and around David's left nipple, the pink nub begins to turn red under the green wax. Max hears elicit moans and pain filled whimpers emanate from David stuffed mouth. Using his left hand Max wipes away the dried harden wax from David pale chest. The hot wax has formed deep red splotches all over and around his nipple.

Getting on top of David Max sits on David's thighs rubbing his small caramel pick against David's throbbing milky white length that laid on his stomach nearly reaching his belly button.

Max in his new position drips the the wax down the center of David's chest turn down his stomach filling up his belly button with the searing hot wax. Max's sadistic side wasn't satisfied so he aims up the drop then his why is intention Focus squarely on David's reaction. He watches on he drips a drop squirrely on to David's exposed gland.

David's eyes roll back in his head as he struggles and flails a bit nearly knocking Max off balance. Max readjusted his position and looked over David’s body fascinated by the damage he had already done and excited for what to do next. Every mark made his cock feel so hard that Max felt he would brust if he did any more pain. 

He so wanted to. He just needed the perfect idea. He looked around a saw a hair missed by the shaver. With a twisted expression of glee Max decided to press the candle close to the dick. 

David twitches at the pain, merely thinking Max is planning on dripping was there. When Max brings the candle down to the remaining hair and the flame danced close, David’s eyes grow. 

Then the flame jumps to the hair and it frizzled instantly, going down the hair as it did. It spread along the bristles burning them swiftly to black ash and surrounding the white cock in glorious red sparks. It ends too quickly but the sight is enough to make Max cum.

His warm pearly fluid splattered across David's pale skin. Max huff recoiling from his orgasm but with the vigors of youth he's up and hard again in no time, ready for another round.

Roughly grabbing David by his shaven ball sac Max extends his testes out, making the scrotum taught. 

Taking the half melted candle in the other hand, Max drips two drops onto David's thinly covered testicles all the while intently staring at David for his pain filled reaction with his teal eyes.

With that a loud moan came from David even through the red ball, his hips bucked and his testicals seized. 

A spurt of semen came from David's throbbing cock. 

“Oh no, did I say you could cum yet?” Max snapped, quickly grasping David dick pressing his thumb on his urethra. 

David whimpered needing release but nodded no.

With one hand firmly on David's cock Max stretches his other arm out undoing the lazily tight knots on David's ankles.

“Put your knees to your chest.” Max ordered.

David did what he was told exposing his ass to the younger. Max stuck out his tongue and looked at David’s ass. He had wanted this so badly as he stuck a finger inside. David was going to be very nice and tight. He decided that since David liking pain, this was enough preparation as lined his cock up with David’s ass. Then in a single motion, Max pushed himself all the way inside swiftly and forcefully. David let out a small cry. It didn’t get much past the dog toy but it was still too loud for Max.

“Quiet, pedo.” Max pulled out just a little then pushed in again. David nodded, fear in his eyes as he thought of how close Gwen may be. Max nodded in return then smirked as his rhythm started to build. David’s hole felt so good even as it ripped from Max’s harsh treatment. Blood dripped down onto the bed.

It was nothing the grown man couldn't handle, the pain soon ebbs away and was replaced by pleasure. 

Max's pace hastened getting closer and closer to his second climax, his thumb still pressing on David's members preventing him from release. 

With labored breath, sweat coats their skin as Max finally releases his hold on David, coming inside of him, letting him come all over himself, degrading himself.

With Max's last bit of energy he climbs on David reaching over to untying his wrists collapsing on him David embraces him in a hug. David looks at the boy lying on top of him and resting, his eyes gently closed. Max looked so happy having fucked him. This was fine and they would continue to be fine. David wondered why he has worried. Max was adorable as he started to sleep on top of him. Max hiccuped in his sleep and David pulls the cover over the both of them. It would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa

The sounds of birds chirping emanate from outside. The morning sun's rays pierce through the window and slowly waxed over to their sleeping faces. With the light hitting David's eyes first he slowly stirs awake. As they lay naked in bed, David relished in Max's soft warmth, the boy's head was buried in his side, his limbs tightly wrapped around his pale torso. David could feel Max's morning wood rub against his hip.

Suddenly the door flies open. Gwen barges in her thoughts distracted by Nerris tucked under her arm and the blood dribbling from their head. David stops breathing suddenly aware of his position. He hopes Gwen just won’t see him. He then sees Nerris’s injuries

David abruptly sat up pulling the cover up to hide his splotchy chest, waking Max in the process. “What happened Gwen?!” The naked man asked with genuine concerned.

While Max tried to cover more of himself with the comforter shouting. “What the fuck!” Rubbing the sand from his eye he continues. “I was sleeping!” he added grumpily. 

Gwen turns to David and drops Nerris. “You first. Why are you naked with Max, in bed?”

Nerris complains as she lands on the floor. Though she had of course used a floor softening charm it had still hurt. Gwen and David take no notice though. Max ducks under the covers and tries to find something to help. Maybe they threw some pants below the covers he hopes desperately.

“No, I think the bleeding camper is more important! Anyway, I’m still wearing my briefs.” he lied.

Max’s head pops out from the other side of the covers and asks, “Do you really think I’d let David of all people fuck me?”

Luckily for them, the distinct scent of sex and debauchery is masked by a lovely pine smell.

Gwen rolls her eyes, grabbing the fully stocked first aid kit David always kept on his wall. David was right, the bleeding out camper was more urgent. With the first aid kit under her arm she takes Nerris by the hand and whisks her out of the room.

Gwen sits her down on the lounges couch and wraps her head up with an Ace bandage after dressing it with disinfectant.

That ends up giving Max and David enough time to exchange awkward glances and make themselves decent. 

After dressing up in their clothes, Max begins to walk out of the camp counselors room. A hand gripping his wrist and pulling him close stops him.

“Fuck do you want?” He grumbles still half asleep to David. David’s face is contorted into one of nervousness of the two people outside of the room.

“W-we can’t-“ A loud yell interrupts them. “Nerris give those back!” Gwen yells as she runs off to chase the camper who had decidedly taken the scissors as a new weapon. “I can make these stronger with a new spell!” (I know jack shit on this and I’m too lazy to try.) Nerris giggles as she runs to her tower, trying to escape the somewhat concerned and panicked Gwen.

David looks to Max and to the door.

“Look, talk to me after I’ve had my cup of coffee, David.” He says somewhat less annoyed. He admittedly cared for the counselor and wasn’t going to outwardly show it. David was fine with whatever kindness he got from the young camper.

Letting Max go with a sheepish nod, Max walks out to go make a cup of coffee.

David watched him go before turning to make his bed. He feels the wax pull a bit on his body. He tenses a bit realizing that they might have left it on for too long. He’s admittedly done Wax Play before but has always removed it in time (partner helping with after care). He was just gonna have to hope that he could remove it almost half a day later without hurting himself.

After his bed was made (a new clean sheet on the bed), he began to rummage through his bathroom supplies in hopes that he has what he needs. He unfortunately doesn’t have anything aside from the plastic card.

Being too into the sub role last night David had forgotten one of the supplies that would have helped. He had read it was never mandatory but made Wax Play easier. He blushed realizing he was going to need to ask Gwen for it.

He just prays that she doesn’t ask any questions.

Peeking out the door of the camp counselor cabin he spots Gwen scolding Nerris for running off with the small surgical scissors. “Uhm, Gwen.” His face was beginning to heat up in embarrassment. He swallowed thickly attempting to control his flaring face.

Gwen looks up from where she’s crouched in front of the camper and nods. “Sure David.” She quickly reassured that Nerris understands before turning to walk to where David is. 

“What is it?” She asks, walking past David and putting the scissors back into the kit and closing it. 

“I need to borrow some of your lotion, if that’s okay.” He asks her, making sure his voice didn’t give away how nervous he was. Gwen didn’t even hesitate, nodding and walking into her room. “What for?” She questions him as she grabs her bottle of lotion from her bathroom bag and tossing it to him.

He catches it, fumbling a bit before thinking of an excuse. “Just want to use it on my hands.” He said, popping the top off.

“Well just set it in my room when you’re done. Have to make sure the little shits are in check.” She sighed before walking out.

Once it was clear David turned back to his room. Shutting the door he removed his shirt and began with that. He rubbed the lotion on his chest in hopes it will make the process easier. Once done with that he grabbed the card and began to slide down on the wax.

It tugged a bit more than it usually would and came off more in chunks then it should but it came off better than he thought it would.

He did that about his body before going to where Max had dripped it on his dick. He sucked in a breath as he prepared himself for that.

Once again not as bad as he thought but it wasn’t really pleasant.

When he finished, he made sure to rub the lotion in the rest of the way before putting his shorts and shirt back on. He picked up the wax mess and tossed it in the trash along with the random card.

David closed the lotion and made sure to look and see if Gwen was there or not before setting the lotion back with her things.

Letting out a small sigh, he walked out of the cabin and down to mess hall. He really needed to talk to Max about what they’re doing, but not with his friends around. David just settled on going to eat his breakfast and prepare the activities for the day. He could find another time to talk to Max.

It was lunchtime, and Max had been getting antsy each minute that passed. He had come up with some things that he and David could do this coming night.

He decided there was no need to eat lunch so he walked up to the table Gwen and David were sitting at. His hands were in his pockets and he had a smug grin on. 

“Hey David, I wanna talk to you.” He told David. “Sure Max!” He chirped as he stood up but felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned to face who it belonged to he met a concerned look from Gwen. “You sure?” She mouthed and David nodded. “I need to talk to him anyways so I might as well.”

Gwen looks between them before removing her hand and returning to her food.

Max tugs on his shirt, urging him to come on. David motions his hand in a way telling him “alright alright,” and let’s the young boy lead him out of Mess Hall.

Once outside and alone, Max opens his mouth to tell David about his plans for that night, but David cuts him off. “Uh, Max, I think we should cut this off.” David tells him.

“Ah No, so tonight.”

“No! Max Gwen literally caught us in bed together, we can't continue this.” David demands, raising his voice.

Somehow Max's normal scowl twisted into an even deeper frown. Max's hand swings up in between David's legs palming the underside of his crotch. “Did you forget who these belong to?”

The touch maybe through his pants but David still jolts and quickly bats Max's hand away and scolds. “Max! That is wildly inappropriate in public.”

“Fine, you'll regret this.” Max warned stomping off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
